


Él la ama.

by luvanrouju



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Sacrifice, Villains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: Él la ama.Y ese es el problema.Humbert, el cazador de la corte, ama a su Reina Grimhilde. Aunque ella sea una estatua que se vuelve más y más frívola con el paso de los años, y su corazón se haya amargado hasta ser una agridulce pasa, Humbert la ama.
Relationships: The Evil Queen/The Huntsman





	Él la ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito comprender cómo logré escribir esto cuando mi mente andaba dispersa pero— en fin. Sólo fluyó. Quería escribir algo sobre estos dos con leves referencias a Fairest of all /solloza por Humbert. Por cierto, los nombres del Cazador y la Reina aparecen en el cómic promocional de Blancanieves de 1937-38. 
> 
> Bye. ¿¿¿Disfruten???
> 
> Pronto traigo RookVil de twst, lo prometo. Just wait por mi salud mental.

Él la ama.

Y ese es el problema. 

Humbert, el cazador de la corte, ama a su Reina Grimhilde. Aunque ella sea una estatua que se vuelve más y más frívola con el paso de los años, y su corazón se haya amargado hasta ser una agridulce pasa, Humbert la ama. 

Volvamos al núcleo del problema y procedemos con sus derivados.

Humbert no debe amarla porque ya le basta con ocupar un rol dentro del palacio, un papel en las importantísimas maniobras de Grimhilde, pero sus sentimientos son descarados. De igual forma, no puede pretenderla por respeto —¡Es. Un. Cazador. Y. Ella. Una. Reina. Una. Monarca!—, y porque las cenizas del amor de Grimhilde se fueron con el difunto Rey a la tumba; porque no resurgió como un poderoso y radiante fénix con rayos de sol, sino como un cuervo teñido de oscuridad y melancolía, enfriando a los mortales al posar su mirada. Así que no existe un remedio para esta venenosa situación. 

No obstante, aunque la ama, la adora, la Reina es la mujer más bella —calculadora— de toda la tierra, fuerte, distinguida y elegante, le cruje el pecho. Se le revuelven las palabras en su garganta cuando le encomienda semejante labor, rompiendo el hielo. 

Traga. Dos esmeraldas chocan en un fugaz encuentro, pero los ojos de Grimhilde son más bonitos pese a que no pueda ver más allá del muro que erige. 

Subyace algo tenebroso, maquiavélico, terrible, detrás. Hermosamente tenebroso, maquiavélico, terrible. 

—Pero… Su majestad, ¡es la princesa!

—¡Silencio! —ordena. El tacón se clava en la alfombra. Las telas se elevan y su índice alzado es un flecha letal que está por disparar en el más "dulce" de los tonos:  
» Tú sabes cómo castigo al que me desobedece. 

Humbert baja la cabeza, apretando los bordes del sombrero.

—Sí, sí… Su majestad… 

La última palabra dictada por la Reina es que, cuando le arranque el corazón a Blancanieves, lo guarde en un gracioso cofre ataviado. Humbert asiente, será una prueba de su lealtad y éxito, tomando con cuidado la cajita por venir en manos de su Grimhilde.

No puede.

El mundo, la cabeza, todo le da vueltas. Blancanieves grita, escondiendo tal encantador rostro en sus brazos. Son su escudo, y su arma son los animales del bosque. Humbert conoce la vida que ahí yace, que no se debe desafiar a la madre naturaleza. 

El cuchillo se desliza entre sus dedos como una rosa. Se le resbala. Cae, muerto de vergüenza y se enjuaga las penas con el borde del vestido de Blancanieves. 

—Perdóneme, desde el fondo de su corazón, su alteza… Perdóneme. 

Blancanieves pestañea, con las cejas dobladas y sus ojos negros temblando.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Humbert, por qué…?

—Ella está loca —espeta sin querer, como un escupitajo. Ni siquiera puede creer que semejante descripción sale de su boca. Se reincorpora, buscando enfocar a la joven princesa.  
» Demente, celosa de usted, ¡nada la va a detener!

—Pero… ¿Pero quién…?

—¡La Reina! 

—¿La Reina…? 

La Reina. Grimhilde. Segunda esposa de su padre, que en paz descanse. Su madrastra. 

La brillante palidez de Blancanieves se hace trizas. La princesa queda con un color de muerto. ¿Quiere gritar o quiere llorar? Se le entumecen los pies mientras las advertencias de Humbert suenan lejanas, mas, en realidad, los pies de Blancanieves se preparan para el escape de su vida. Pisotea. Ups. Casi se cae. Una vez recupera el equilibrio, ya no hay luz. Sólo oscuridad conforme huye al bosque, apunto de vomitar sus entrañas, con el sudor bajando por su torso, nuca y se resbala por su mejilla.

—Pero puede ser una lágrima—. 

Humbert recoge su arco. Es automático, robótico. Se monta en su caballo, con el galope inundando la atmósfera. Él sabe que no hizo lo que su Reina exigió, pero sucede que no tiene la fuerza para mutilar a la jovencita, misma a quien ha cuidado y conoce desde que es una niña. Su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz. Nunca. Jamás.

Ama a la Reina. Ama a Grimhilde. Pero es un hombre con valores inculcados, trazados, delineados entre lo que puede y no hacer por hacer. No puede mancharse con la sangre de los inocentes incluso si es bajo sus exigencias.

Además, quiere creer, de ese modo podrá salvarla de los demonios que se han adherido a su piel y alma, Humbert guarda una chispa de esperanza. La podrá salvar. Sí, eso es lo que piensa cuando vislumbra otro animal por el camino que se vuelve el sacrificio por el bienestar de Blancanieves y la salud de Grimhilde, llevando así su corazón en el cofre como un antídoto de hierbas para el dolor de cabeza de la Reina. 

La ama.

Ese es el problema.

La ama demasiado.


End file.
